The search
by DarkInToTheLightFindYourWay
Summary: Something is wrong,terrible wrong. Lucy and Lisanna along with others are totally being asses to Levy. No...Wait could it have something to do with the new dark guild? Or could it have something to do with Gajeel asking Levy to help him search for his father since he needs him for something. Oh the confusion. I know bad summary. Anyways GaLe *Gajeel x Levy* /HIATUS/


**The search chapter 1: Crying doesn't suit you****  
**

Gajeel opened his red eyes to see that it was day time, morning to say. Groaning he turned to his side,Gajeel was never a morning person. _Wait a Minute._ Gajeel thought as he opened his eyes. Sitting up he saw that it he was covered in bandages. Raising a eyebrow in confusion he questioned inside his head what the hell happened. "Gajeel!" Turning his head slightly she saw Levy sitting on a chair beside him. "How didn't I see her?" He muttered under his breath. Levy quickly jumped to his side to see if the male was ok. "Good your fine. I thought you were gonna die back there!" she slapped him in the face. "So don't go around doing that! YOU COULD OF DIED!" Ok now the Dragon slayer was be on confused as shit. Hes covered in bandages,his body hurts some what, she slapped him and he could of died?

"What the fuck!" Gajeel shouted laying his hand on his cheek "why the fuck did you slap me!" Levy layed her hands on her hips,leaning down to him so there heads where inches away from each other and their eyes meet, glaring at each other. "Well I got kidnapped by some weird animal people and you had to come save me! I could of taken them!" As you can see Levy was kidnapped and was missing for a month until the stubborn dragon slayer saved her with getting the beaten the crap out of. Luckily he lived and defeated them...

"You could of taken them? If I got beaten the crap out of then sure in fucking hell you couldn't of defeated them...!" Levy stunk her tough out at Gajeel making him roll his eyes and sigh. Suddenly he got what Levy was coming from. She was worried he could of been a goner, yet why? Why was she worried? Hell this is the girl he fucking pined to a tree during the war of their guilds,or when he was in Phantom lord. "Well guess what believe it or not,I am a wizard of Fairy Tail! meaning I need to take risks and come stronger saying how our guild is the number 1 destroy on Dark Guilds minds." Gajeel humphed looking away from the girl crossing his arms. He REALLY didn't want to hear that,specially from her.

"well I got to go. I'll come by later on,most likely Wendy will heal ya again and you'll go on home." With a wave,Levy walked out of the room and soon made her way down the hall. She couldn't help but have a weird throbbing pain in her throat. She was scared, one of the people she cared about offly alot could of died...protecting and saving her. Sighing she bushed it off and started to skip out of the hospital and soon on the side walk.

"Levy-Chan!" Turning around Levy saw her good friend Lucy walking towards her. The girls waved and ran to each other,giving one another a big hug.

"Hi Lu-Chan!" the small girl smiled sweetly to the girl who was standing in front of her and squeaked when she saw Lucy looking down at her evilly. "Are you ok?" Suddenly Lucy pushed her and walked pass her, a disgusted look on her face. "Levy-Chan when are you going to come strong?! No one will like you if your weak!" _Wait what am I saying? How can I say that!_ Lucy thought to herself._ "Whats going on with me. I can't speak!"_ Lucy tried hard to say sorry and such but she couldn't. Like someone has token over her body. Levy frowned before running off crying. Lucy tried to call for her yet again she couldn't.

"I hate being weak!" Levy shouted in her mind as she ran into her apartment and closed the door right behind her. Diving into her bed,she threw her face into her pillow,crying her eyes out. That was one of the few weakness of Levy,people calling her weak. She knew she was and it hurt her when others said it to her. Levy clenched her sheets and thats when someone knocked. Levy didn't answer it. She stayed there and keep crying. After a few minutes the bookworm thought the person left but that was until her bedroom door went flying into the apartment.

"What the-" Levy was cut off by seeing Gajeel walking into her bedroom,he looked be on pissed. Marching over to the girl he kneed down and flicked her in the forehead. "Ok speak up bookworm!" he told her as he wiped away one of her tears. "I get out of the hospital a few seconds after you leave only to see you running away crying. So fucking tell me who the hell made you cry!" Levy didn't answer but she did give him a hug,crying into his chest. Gajeel could only blush,shutter and pat her on he head awkwardly. But he knew he cared for her and would rip the person in shreads who did this to her,making her cry. Us the readers know its Lucy but she was being controlled by someone most likely...

**_~Back where Lucy is~_**

"Yes" A women recalled on top of her house,smirking down at the blonde. She mentally laughed at the site of her controlling the beauty.

"Turn against Levy...she will soon belong to Master Damon!" With that Lucy passed out and she left.

_**~Back to Gajeel and Levy~**_

Levy keep on crying her eyes out into the male's chest. Gajeel rolls his eyes,finally,just finally wrapping a arm around her tiny waist and the other to come on the back of her head,holding her face into his chest with a awkward smile. "Um uh...There there...No need to...why are you crying shorty?!" Levy flinched from the sudden loudness of his voice and cried harder. What had he done. He quickly regretted that and hugged her. _Damn is this girl on her Period? _Gajeel recalled inside his mind.

"Baka" Gajeel muttered,his grip tighter making the small girl gasp. She didn't mind,in fact so longed the day he would hug her,comfort her. Levy lightly pushed him away,looking at him as their eyes meet.

"S-S-Sorry...I did-did-didn't mean...to c-cry into your-your chest." Levy shuttered sniffling as her crying died down. Gajeel could only smile,a few fangs showing,as he chuckled. Ruffling her hair,he kissed her forehead making Levy's eyes widen and blush heavenly. "UH...Um..." Levy said not sure of what to say now.

"Well ya should go to bed,little bookworm. I got a request for you and me tomorrow." Gajeel stood up,he tried to walk out but the blue haired maiden stopped him. Hugging him tightly...This was going to be a long night.


End file.
